Satisfy
by Helena's Mangos
Summary: The promised M-rated deleted scene between chapters 8 and 9 of Crave. The last scene from chapter 8 is included so you don't have to go back and re-read if you don't want to. Vauseman.


**A/N: Here it is; that M-rated "deleted scene" in between chapters 8 and 9 of my fic** _ **Crave**_ **! I have included the last scene from chapter 8 leading up to this fic in italics here, so that you don't have to go back into** _ **Crave**_ **to remind yourself of what was happening. You also don't really** _ **have**_ **to have read** _ **Crave**_ **to read this, although of course some of the history and build-up will be lost.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

Satisfy

 _Piper's heart was racing. Alex was on her way over, and Piper was fairly certain this wasn't just a "two friends hanging out" sort of thing._

 _She had to give credit to the one and a half glasses of wine she'd drank after making it home from the play for giving her the courage she had needed to text Alex and daringly invite her over._

 _A knock sounded at the door just as the blonde had finished pulling a tight pair of skinny jeans over her legs. She gave herself a quick glance in the mirror and then rushed into the living room to get the door._

 _And there she was looking as gorgeous as ever. Piper had never seen the older girl with her hair up, but that must be how she wore it sometimes when she was relaxing by herself at home. Her thick dark locks made for an attractive messy bun, with the strands of blue peeking out in random places. She was wearing black leggings paired with a soft-looking oversized sweater._

" _So, Gilmore Girls, huh?" Alex said with laughter in her voice, as Piper opened the door wider and motioned for her to enter._

 _Piper shrugged, some color rushing to her cheeks. "Hey! It was the only semi-decent thing on at midnight on a Saturday night."_

 _Alex continued to stare at her with eyes narrowed in suspicion, one eyebrow raised in challenge._

" _Okay, okay," Piper gave in with a laugh, "I like their witty banter! Sue me." She rolled her eyes, pushing Alex gently toward the couch. "Sit. Do you want some wine?"_

 _Alex chuckled, happy that she had correctly guessed that Piper really did enjoy the show. "Wine sounds great."_

" _You know," Piper called to the living room from the kitchen as she poured a glass of wine for her guest, "Gilmore Girls really does remind me of you." She reappeared, noticing that Alex had situated herself sort of in the middle of the couch and not off to one side. She smiled slightly, realizing this meant that they could sit closer together. "Lorelai and Rory's relationship kind of makes me think of you and your mom."_

 _She handed Alex the glass, then took a seat next to her in the middle of couch, leaving enough space between them so that they didn't touch. Alex turned her body slightly, so that she was semi facing the blonde and shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I've never seen it."_

 _Piper's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Are you serious? Oh my god, Alex! You have to watch!"_

 _Alex laughed at Piper, once again feeling that warmth spread through her abdomen. The wine probably had a small role in that, but she knew that just being in Piper's presence made her feel warm and happy. She was in trouble. "I thought that's why you invited me over! To watch, remember?"_

 _Piper smiled a close-lipped smile, making her look prim and proper. Wine always made her feel a little silly. "As a matter of fact, I do remember." She giggled at herself, sipping again from her wine glass._

 _Alex had never seen the younger girl so playful and carefree. It was taking the entirety of her self-restraint to keep herself from reaching out and pulling the blonde to her either to tickle her and make her giggle some more or to kiss her senseless. Alex truly couldn't decide which option was more appealing._

" _Welp," Piper said, sliding down slightly into the couch to get comfortable. "I guess that means we should start at the beginning." She exchanged her glass of wine for the remote control to select the pilot episode._

 _As the episode began to play, Alex also shifted down into the couch to get more comfortable. She leaned into Piper slightly, allowing their arms to touch from shoulder to elbow. She wasn't really surprised, but was still relieved when Piper didn't shift away from her touch, but leaned in to press more firmly against Alex's side._

 _They watched mostly in silence, with Piper adding in small comments here and there. A few minutes in, Piper moved to refill their wine glasses, telling Alex not to pause the show – she's seen it a million times._

 _When she returned with the freshly filled wine glasses, she plopped back down against Alex and turned her attention back to the screen. "Ugh, Dean. You'll probably hate him, but I think you'll like Jess if you keep watching. Jess is the best."_

 _Alex made a small noise of agreement, but the darker haired girl was having a difficult time concentrating. Piper's head had fallen to rest on Alex's shoulder, and when she had sat back down, her shirt had gotten pushed up slightly, so that a strip of soft-looking, pale skin above her jeans was visible._

 _Her fingers itched to stroke it. She wondered how salty that strip of skin would taste under her tongue._

 _As if Piper could sense Alex's wondering thoughts, she turned her head toward Alex, eyelids drooping slightly from the wine and late hour. Their eyes met, and Piper could feel the intensity in Alex's dark gaze. Piper rubbed her nose softly against Alex's cheek and whispered, "I saw you in the audience again tonight."_

 _Alex blushed, embarrassed. She hadn't expected Piper to see her out there again. She turned her head away from Piper's in an attempt to hide her embarrassment, wondering if she should deny that it was her. But Piper's fingers grazed softly down her arm, tangling their fingers together, tugging._

 _Alex turned to meet her eyes again. Piper's eyes were dark, pupils having expanded with desire. The darker haired girl's eyes briefly lowered, drawn to Piper's mouth as her tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip. Piper breathed out, and waited for Alex's eyes to connect with hers again. Her lips turned up in the slightest smile as she whispered, "I thought it was really sweet."_

 _Alex's eyes fluttered shut as Piper leaned closer still, tilting her head a little. Piper's lips pressed against Alex's, dried out slightly from the wine, but still so soft. Alex pushed closer, pressing their lips more firmly together, reaching her hand out to tease the strip of exposed skin that had been teasing her earlier._

 _The kiss soon progressed from soft and hesitant to needy and intense. Alex felt like all of her pent up emotions and frustrations in regards to her feelings for Piper finally had a method of release, through lips and teeth and tongue._

 _She pulled Piper's full lower lip in between her own and nipped gently at it with her teeth, allowing their tongues to meet a moment after releasing it. Piper made a noise in the back of her throat, something between a sigh and a moan and suddenly Alex needed to hear it again._

 _She tugged softly, but persistently, at Piper's hips, pulling the smaller girl over and onto her lap, so that one of Piper's knees rested on either side of Alex's thighs. Piper's fingers were woven into her hair, doing amazing things to her scalp, and her own fingers began to slip up under the hem of the blonde's shirt._

 _Finally, needing air, Piper pulled away slightly, keeping her forehead rested against Alex's. "Is this okay?" Piper asked breathless._

 _Alex nodded and leaned forward to peck Piper's lips softly. Piper was relieved that she hadn't misinterpreted the situation or what Alex's presence at the play again that night meant._

" _What about the rule? Do you think you'll get in trouble?" Piper asked, shifting off of Alex's lap. She knew this was probably a conversation they should have before things went further, to make sure there was no confusion on either of their ends about what this meant for their relationship._

 _Alex sighed. "I really don't know. But it's worth the risk, Pipes. I want to be with you and I don't want to wait until May for that to happen."_

 _The smile that stretched across Piper's cheeks and the way her eyes sparkled with happiness was enough confirmation to Alex that she had made the right decision._

 _Piper's fingers wove together behind Alex's neck, yanking her forward for another kiss._

Piper kissed Alex with fervor; those words had been exactly what Piper had been longing to hear for so long, and she wanted Alex to know how much it meant to her to hear her say them. Her fingers wove into the hair pulled back along Alex's scalp, loosening the top knot and making the messy bun even messier.

As things heated up again quickly, Piper found herself once again straddling Alex's lap. It didn't phase her, really, the fact that she was making out with a girl. She thought it might seem kind of different or awkward; even though she knew she was attracted to women, she had never been intimate with a woman in this way, yet. Sure, she and Alex had kissed before, but not like this. She wasn't quite sure what to expect; would she enjoy it as much with a woman? Would her body react in a similar way? Would it feel weird, foreign, or not quite right? She didn't think so, but she truly wasn't sure. This position was familiar to her, though, and Piper liked the control she had seated across Alex's thighs. So far, there was nothing weird about it. She just felt thrilled and excited to be doing this with Alex. Finally.

She raised up slightly on her knees, her hands now cupping Alex's face and tilting Alex's head back to rest on the top of the couch, so that Piper's face was directly above hers; waves of blonde falling around them. She felt Alex's hands, which had been gripping her hips, slide down her jean-clad thighs, fingernails raking down toward her knees. When her hands reached the tops of Piper's knees, they slid around to the back of her legs, and then slowly back upward. Piper shuddered and felt wave after wave of heat crash through her body, pooling low in her belly. Alex's hands felt so good on her, even over her clothing; she wondered what they would feel like on bare skin.

Alex's hands slid up over the curve of her ass, a teasing touch, really, not lingering, and up to the small of her back, where her fingers slid underneath her t-shirt and landed on the soft skin there. The brunette detached her lips from the blonde's, Piper pouting slightly at the loss of contact, but soon Alex was kissing and sucking on her neck and she wasn't pouting any more.

Alex slowed the pace as she placed a slow trail of kisses along the column of Piper's neck. Now that this was finally happening, she wanted to take her time and enjoy it. Her fingers brushed softly across Piper's lower back, tracing the slight indentation of the dimples there. She disconnected her lips from Piper's neck and waited for Piper's eyes to open and meet her own. When they did, Alex smiled softly at her. She wanted her to know how happy she was to be here, with Piper specifically. The brunette brought her right hand up to Piper's face, the tips of her fingers trailing from the blonde's forehead to her temple and down her cheek, all the way to her chin. Her thumb pressed gently into the middle of her chin, while the rest of her fingers curled underneath. She tipped the blonde's face toward her own, eyes fluttering shut once more as she met Piper's mouth with her own, this time for a much slower, more deliberate kiss.

Butterflies fluttered chaotically inside Piper's stomach in response to Alex's loving actions, warm arousal building low in her tummy, beginning to ache for some sort of release.

This time, it was Piper who broke away, her cheeks flushed an attractive pink in the dim light. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, but clear as she bit her lip nervously, and climbed off Alex's lap. The older girl raised her brow as Piper reached for her hand, tugging her up off the couch and led her down the hall and into her bedroom.

Piper shut the door behind them and stood nervously in front of Alex, waiting for the more experienced girl to take the lead. Alex held both of her hands and asked, "Are you sure, Pipes?"

Alex could tell Piper was nervous, but she nodded her head with no hesitation. "I am, Alex. I want this so much…." she trailed off a little, breaking eye contact and looking at the floor. "I'm just a little nervous, because I don't have much experience and I've never done this with a woman before." She met Alex's eyes, unsure about how she would react to that admission.

She was surprised when Alex's eyes crinkled and a smile stretched across her face. She tilted her head, her eyebrows raised as a chuckle escaped her lips and she said, "You're a baby gay."

"Alexxx." Piper whined with an eye roll and a smile.

"C'mere." Alex tugged her closer. "You don't have to be nervous, Piper. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, okay? And we can go as slow as you need to."

Piper smiled, relaxing already at Alex's words, feeling some of the pressure she was feeling melt away. Alex tilted her head forward to capture Piper's lips once more in a gentle kiss.

As Piper got caught up in the kiss, feeling Alex's hands running up and down her arms, tangling in her hair, Piper relaxed into it. As Alex's hot tongue met hers, she moaned. Her hands slipped up under Alex's sweater and she let her fingertips trace up her sides until they reached the fabric of her bra, and then back down again. She wasn't feeling _that_ bold yet.

Alex took a step back from her, disconnecting their lips. Piper was about to follow her, to reclaim those lips, but she stopped, frozen, as Alex crossed her arms in front of her, grasping the hem of her sweater, and pulled upward, effectively removing the garment from her body. She let it drop carelessly to the floor.

Piper gazed at her for a minute, letting her eyes rake over all of the newly exposed skin. Alex was perfect. Her darkened eyes met Alex's just as Alex reached up and tugged at her ponytail holder, loosening her bun and causing the strands to cascade freely across her shoulders and back.

In one step, Piper was back against the darker haired girl, one hand immediately threading into the now-free silky locks, the other coming to rest on Alex's hip. "Wow," the blonde murmured as her lips captured Alex's once again. She felt Alex smile into the kiss at the compliment.

They had been slowly backing up, and Alex's knees finally hit Piper's bed, so she sat. She smiled mischievously up at Piper, then hooked her fingers through Piper's front belt loops, tugging her closer. Piper's lower half moved before her upper half, not expecting the sudden movement. She lost her balance and toppled forward into Alex, the two girls falling back onto the bed in a fit of giggles.

"Smooth, Alex." Piper joked from above the brunette. Alex smiled in return, but she wasn't laughing anymore. The feel of Piper's body on top of her own caused a hot bolt of heat shoot straight to her center. She leaned her head up and kissed the blonde with a passion, her fingers grasping and pulling impatiently at the hem of Piper's t-shirt.

Piper giggled again, feeling a sense of power at Alex's desperation beneath her. She loved the way Alex reacted to her; it made her feel sexy and desired. She felt reassured that Alex wanted her, that she hadn't fabricated their attraction in her head. She sat up, still straddling Alex's hips, and settled her weight back low on Alex's hips. Alex groaned at the sensation, fingers hooking once again into Piper's belt loops, tugging gently on them. Piper lifted the shirt the rest of the way over her head, leaving her in just a lace bralette.

She blushed at Alex's eyes on her body. Alex slowly ran her fingers up Piper's abdomen, question in her eyes, but Piper didn't stop her. She wasn't as nervous anymore, now that they were in the midst of things, and Alex's appreciative gaze was a huge confidence boost.

Piper's head rolled back as Alex's hands cupped her breasts over her bralette. Her nipples hardened at the friction between the lace and Alex's palm. Alex sat up, Piper still straddling her lap, and kissed her lips gently. She rolled Piper's left nipple between her thumb and forefinger and she pressed a light kiss to her right nipple through the lace.

Piper gasped at the sensation, her own fingers weaving into Alex's hair and holding her head against her breast. Alex pressed the flat of her tongue against the hardened bud and alternated between licking and sucking it. She then switched to give Piper's left breast equal attention.

Piper was nearly mewling in response by the time Alex released her. The older girl unclasped the blonde's bralette, finally allowing the material to fall away. She then reached behind herself and unhooked her own bra.

Piper took her in through hooded eyes. The look of desire there turned Alex on immensely. Alex gently pushed Piper off her and helped her off the bed. Her fingers popped the button on Piper's jeans and lowered the zipper. "Let's get these off you," she said, kneeling down and pressing a kiss to the skin that was revealed below the blonde's navel. Piper's stomach muscles tightened at the pleasant sensation.

Alex pulled her jeans down and off her. She kissed the skin above her panty line again, then hooked her fingers into Piper's underwear. She paused, looking up to meet Piper's eyes. "Is this okay?"

"Yes, please." Piper nodded, so turned on.

"So polite," Alex teased with a smile as she tugged Piper's panties down. She pressed a third kiss to the skin below Piper's navel before standing again and taking all of Piper in. "And so beautiful." She pressed a soft kiss to Piper's lips. She took the blonde's hands in hers and placed them at the waist band of her own leggings, urging Piper to finish undressing her.

Piper gently ran her nails up and down Alex's torso, pausing just before touching her breasts. The younger girl hesitated, looking up into Alex's eyes and asking uncertainly, "Can I…" she held her hand out toward Alex's breast.

Nodding, Alex guided Piper's hand to her breast. "You can touch me wherever you want to, Pipes. I want to feel your hands on me."

Her voice was husky and Piper's eyelids fluttered at the sound of it. Piper experimentally cupped Alex's breasts, feeling the weight of them in her palms. She brushed her thumb against Alex's already erect nipple, pleased with Alex's sharp intake of breath.

She waited for Alex to meet her eyes, and when she did, she smiled mischievously at the older girl before leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to one of the hard peaks. She mimicked Alex's earlier actions on her own breasts, loving the response she was getting from the darker haired girl from her ministrations.

Feeling courageous, she bit gently on the bud, holding it between her teeth as her tongue flicked at it.

Alex moaned, pulling gently on Piper's hair. Piper released her breast and continued to kiss a trail down her stomach, dipping her tongue into Alex's bellybutton, ending at the waistband of her leggings.

Nerves replaced only with need, she tugged Alex's leggings and panties down in one motion, helped her step out of them, and then pulled her immediately back onto the bed.

As Piper scooted backwards until her head hit he pillows, Alex hovered over her. Once she was situated comfortably, her eyes met Alex's, and she waited again for Alex to take the lead. Their eyes held for a moment, both sets blown out with desire, and then Alex's fluttered closed as she bent her head to kiss Piper slowly. Piper's hands immediately threaded into Alex's silky locks, scratching softly at her scalp, and holding her head firmly in place.

Slowly, Alex lowered her body onto Piper's allowing for the blonde to get used to her weight, and the sensation of so much skin-to-skin contact.

She settled her thigh in between Piper's own legs and pressed upward, applying pressure to Piper's sensitive center. Piper moaned softly at the contact and Alex nearly joined her at the feel of the blonde's slick wetness now coating her thigh. She was so close to losing control, but she was determined to go slow for Piper's sake.

"How does that feel?" Alex whispered against her lips.

"So good, Al," Piper managed to gasp out through heavy lidded eyes. Her hips beginning to find a rhythm against Alex's leg.

Alex kissed her again. She let her left arm hold most of her weight as she began to explore Piper's body again with her right. She tried to take her time, stopping briefly to squeeze Piper's breast, eliciting an enticing whimpering sound that she promised herself she would try to produce again later, but continued a deliberate path down Piper's ribs and abs and stopping just below her belly button. She removed her thigh from Piper's slick center, smiling slightly as the blonde thrust upward in an attempt to keep the friction there.

She pulled her head back to watch Piper's reaction as she dipped one finger between the blonde's soft, wet folds, dragging her finger along the length of her slit and pressing softly against the bundle of nerves at the top.

Piper's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as she arched up into the contact. Alex repeated the motion a few times, coating her finger in in Piper's wetness.

"Oh," Piper breathed out when Alex finally entered her with just one finger at first. Alex slowly pumped into her, letting the blonde adjust. She soon found a rhythm that Piper's hips rose to meet for each thrust, and added a second finger. Alex picked up her pace, curling her fingers at just the right spot as she drew circles with her thumb on Piper's clit. Piper cried out at the sensation. Alex repeated the action twice more and Piper tensed, thighs tightening around Alex's arm as her orgasm rippled through her. Alex watched as Piper's face scrunched up in intense pleasure and she felt a new surge of warm wet heat between her own thighs.

She continued to caress Piper softly as she came down from her orgasm, then removed her fingers. She wiped them on the sheets near Piper's waist, tempted to take a taste, but not sure how Piper would react to her sucking her arousal from her fingers.

As Piper came down from her high, she smiled a lazy, satisfied smiled at the older woman. "That was…." she trailed off, staring up at the ceiling for a minute before meeting Alex's eyes once again, "amazing."

Alex chuckled at the dazed look on the blonde's face. She gave Piper a sexy smile in return and said, "Well, there's more where that came from. If you want." Piper detected maybe a hint of insecurity in her tone.

She was quick to reassure, "Oh, I want." Her smile grew mischievous. "But first," she rolled her body quickly so that she was now on top of Alex, pinning her to the bed. She leaned down and pressed her lips against the shell of Alex's ear and whispered, "I want to taste you." She punctuated the statement with a small lick on Alex's earlobe, taking the soft skin in between her teeth and sucking gently, her hot wet breath sending wave after wave of arousal to the juncture of Alex's thighs. Alex moaned loudly, surprised by Piper's actions.

She was the perfect mix of shy nervousness and bold confidence. It was a huge turn on for Alex. She was already so wet, so turned on, she knew it wouldn't take much.

As much as she tried to practice patience and restraint, her hips bucked up toward Piper's body, desperately searching for some sort of friction to relieve her throbbing need. She felt Piper's lips stretch into a smile against her neck. "Impatient," she murmured teasingly. Alex was learning that Piper liked to be in control.

The blonde slowly kissed her way down Alex's torso, enjoying the little noises of pleasure she elicited from the brunette, getting off on the fact that she was the one to produce them. She was immensely enjoying discovering what Alex liked, which actions led to which noises.

She knew she was teasing and she should give Alex what she wanted; Alex who was being so patient with her, showing such restraint, but her nervousness had returned. Everything so far had been familiar; she'd experienced all of that with the two men she had been with. This was uncharted territory. What if she wasn't good? What if she couldn't get Alex off?

Piper finally reached her destination, and Alex spread her own legs in encouragement. Piper took in the sight before her and that was really all she needed. Seeing how wet Alex was, how wet _she_ had made her, reassured her fears. She leaned forward and experimentally licked the entire length of Alex's pussy. Alex's hips surged toward her face, so she did it again.

Alex tasted tangy and sweet and Piper knew she was already addicted to brunette's unique flavor. Alex's fingers wove into Piper's hair, tugging slightly as Piper continued to lick and explore Alex's most intimate area.

The noises Alex made in response to Piper's ministrations urged her on. "So close, Pipe. Don't stop."

Piper finally attached her lips to the bundle of nerves at the top of Alex's slit and sucked hard, pushing Alex over the edge. Alex's fingers tightened in Piper's hair, holding the blonde's face in place as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Piper gently licked up all of the tangy sweetness, until Alex tugged her upward.

Piper crawled up Alex's body, and peered down at Alex's satiated face. Alex grinned lazily, happily up at her, and tugged her head down for a kiss.

Piper broke the kiss, feeling satisfied and spent, and snuggled up against Alex's side. She placed a soft kiss on Alex's shoulder and listened as her breathing even out.

Alex's eyes began to flutter closed, so she turned her head and smiled down at the girl resting on her shoulder. Her arms snaked around the smaller girl's waist, tugging her that much closer, as she said quietly, "Goodnight, Pipes."

Piper twisted her head up for one last kiss. "Night, Al," she mumbled as her own eyes fluttered shut.

 **A/N: As you all know, this was my first M-rated fic, which is one of the reasons why it took so long to write!**

 **Please be gentle with your comments, but I am open for constructive critique! I would especially love to hear where I could have been more detailed/descriptive or where I should have been less detailed/descriptive. Not sure how much detail is wanted for smutty fics and if there is such a thing as too graphic, lol!**

 **Love always,**

 **-H.M. :)**


End file.
